Teen Idol
by angeli-sama
Summary: AU RanKen YohjiOmi. Famous superstars Aya and Kudou Yohji have arrived in town! When the two met a brunette and a blonde fan and lived in the same roof, things get pretty interesting.


Disclaimer: .:sniff:. Nada, don't own anything that you know about, except the story.

A/N: a number of things inspired me on this story. Tis my first Weiss fic… actually its a test fic. Hopefully this isn't _that_ long. Pairing is RanKen and YohjiOmi.

Warning: AU and slash ahead!

.:so dead:. Now I have two stories to finish and… blimey, I wish I could finish both, ne?

**Teen Idol**

Prologue – Pop Stars in the City!

* * *

.:flashback:.

"What's the orange sweater for?" a young redhead asked, looking curiously at the bundle of tangerine cloth wrapped around the brunette's arm.

"This? Duh, it's to keep you warm…"

.:flashback:.

* * *

Large banners cover the outskirts of the city, proclaiming the much-awaited concert of the year:

**Weiss Kreuz**: Live!  
See Aya and Kudou Yohji perform tonight! Buy your tickets now!

A large 'SOLD OUT' red mark was stamped right across each one of it.

"Hurry up Ken-kun!"

"We're not going to be late, Omi! Slow down a little!" the brunette yelled out exasperatedly as he dragged himself out of the Omi's car. He sighed and jogged faster, wondering why he let himself be talked into this by a certain Omi Tsukiyono – who also happens to be his best friend.

"Well if you don't hurry up we'll be waiting in line forever!"

Ken rolled his eyes and brushed a stray strand of brown away from his chocolate-colored eyes. "It's just a concert for crying out loud!"

"It's not just some concert!" squeaked Omi indignantly as they lined up in the long queue of excited people – scratch that, fangirls and –cough- fanboys. "It's _the_ Aya and Yohji of Weiss! Everybody's talking about them!"

"You mean the two 'rising stars' of Japan who also happens to attract an equally fanbase of male and female supporters?" guffawed Ken as he quoted the line describing the duo from a magazine. This, though, earned glares from the people around and Ken had to duck his head to hide his flushed cheeks.

* * *

The inside of the stadium was hot and the screams of enthusiastic fans were definitely not amusing, Ken thought. He rearranged the earpiece in his ear as the crowd's noises erupted into a ravenous peal of shrieking as the lights dimmed and the curtains drew apart…

He didn't even listen; just paid attention to the songs the CD player in his hand was playing.

* * *

Several hours later after the concert, a very excited Omi and a disgruntled Ken sat as the driver drove past the outskirts of the city towards the Tsukiyono's residential house.

"That concert was fun!" Omi grinned, who was still giddy from the event. It's not a question that the little blonde idolized the blonde superstar Yohji.

"Fun alright," grumbled Ken, wishing he had just indulged in the warm confines of the sofa and watched a soccer game on TV.

Worry lines appeared at Omi's forehead at the brunette's words. "Gomen ne Ken-kun, I thought you would enjoy the concert too…"

Ken looked over at the blonde and felt guilt nag at him. Omi had gone through a great deal to convince his dad to buy them tickets to that concert; the least he could do is appreciate it.

"Don't mind me Omi, just a bit tired is all…" Ken gave him a weak smile as the car pulled up at the magnificent three-story mansion adorned with a vast garden filled with flowers. The two got out of the car and headed towards the large oak doors. The lights were already on and the fireplace is sending puffs of smoke in the air.

Once inside Omi headed for the phone, which seemed to have been ringing relentlessly. Ken plopped down on the sofa and took hold of the remote control. After settling on a soccer match being aired he looked up at Omi who seemed to be talking in a rapt, hushed voice to whoever was on the other line. The blonde returned the phone on its receiver and approached Ken slowly, brows creased and dazed a little.

"Anou, Ken-kun there's something…"

Omi's words were drowned as the doorbell rang shrilly. Ken gave Omi a confused look before standing up and moving towards the door. He opened it slowly and saw two pairs of feet, looking up his jaw dropped wide at the newcomer.

* * *

"Well my man, are you letting us in?" the tall blonde grinned and winked at the stunned brunette peeking out from the door that was ajar.

"You… what… eh?" the brunette stuttered, while the redhead beside the blonde shifted in impatience. Standing for hours and skipping dinner is already talking its toll on his pale body.

"Yohji…"

"Relax Aya don't be too impatient." The blonde snickered. He looked sheepishly at the still unmoving brunette, pushed the door wide-open and sauntered inside while dragging his luggage. He paused in mid-stroll, though, when he noticed another blonde who was standing and deeply blushing by the sofa.

The redhead went after Yohji and paused as well, looking at the other blonde and the brunette standing by the door. Yohji stared at them for a while before finding his voice. "Er… we didn't know they'd send in some housekeepers…"

The brunette by the door seemed to snap out of his reverie and glared at the tall blonde. "Housekeepers! We're not-"

"Right. How much do you need to go, anyway?" an icy tone broke through the brunette's ranting. Before he could draw his wallet and set his deep amethyst eyes to the brunette, though, a punch was delivered straight to his jaw. As the redhead fell two voices suddenly rang out.

"Ken-kun!"

"Aya!"

* * *

To Be Continued…

Author: … the start was boring, I know… -.-;; got to do that SiriusRemus fic… review please!


End file.
